Unlocking The Chamber
by Skye Phantomhive
Summary: Este es un one-shot del capítulo 89 del manga, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sebastian hubiera fallado en convencer a Sullivan de dejar el 'tema' de lado? Yaoi, het, trío. Sebastian x Ciel x Sullivan. Están advertidos ;)


**Advertencia:** Este fic está basado en el capítulo 89 del manga de Kuroshitsuji, si no lo haz leído aún entonces no leas este fic y que contiene spoilers.

* * *

**Unlocking The Chamber**

Ciel se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas mientras tomaba de una taza de té que Sebastian le había dado.

"Pensar que en realidad habría víctimas de los hombres-lobo…" El conde dijo más para sí mismo que para su mayordomo. La joven a la que había visto antes tenías marcas horrendas en la espalda. Según Sieglinde Sullivan, causadas por los dientes de estos monstruos. "Pero…es diferente de la info-_rhmf!"_ Ciel abrió sus ojos* ampliamente. _¿__Pero qué?_

Sebastian le había metido un pequeño panquesito en la boca seguido por un _'shh'._ Estaba de más decir que Ciel no entendía que pasaba exactamente hasta que su mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola.

"Tú…!" La propietaria del bosque de las brujas cayó al suelo de la habitación con un _'wah!'_

En su cintura había una correa amarrándola a unos grandes globos blancos. "Bueno, bueno, Señorita Sullivan." Dijo el mayordomo con una de sus sonrisas famosas, cargando a la menor en sus brazos "¿Toda sola sin su sirviente?" La pequeña aún asustada y avergonzada por lo que había pasado respondió mirando al suelo. "C-con estos globos heks* puedo caminar por el castillo sin ayuda." "Ya veo." Dijo Sebastian, analizando los globos. "Sin embargo…es imposible para mí admirar a una dama que se quede detrás de la puerta de un hombre," El mayordomo apretaba levemente las mejillas de la niña, mirándola a los ojos. "Espiando."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se desvaneció por completo, su voz volviéndose amarga. "¿Puedo preguntarle cuál es su razón de estar aquí?"

A eso, Sullivan esbozó una sonrisa. "¿Mi razón? Ustedes son los que tienen una razón de estar aquí, ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué?" Ciel estaba más atento ahora. _¿A qué diablos se refería?_

"Soy una bruja…puedo ver completamente a través de tus pensamientos." Le explicó al Conde con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sebastian la ayudo a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndola por debajo de los brazos. "Oh, entonces ya sabe que hacer, ¿verdad?"

"_No me gustaría ser duro con usted."_

Sin titubear, la joven respondió con la voz seria, llena de determinación. "Tuve una premonición desde que entraron a esta aldea, supe que esta noche tendría que destruir la llave de la cámara secreta que he protegido por once años." Al parecer la forma en que decía las cosas era un acto pues justo cuando terminó con su oración dejó salir un largo suspiro.

"_Ahh…_Estaba lista pero…no puedo calmar mi corazón." Dijo tocando su pecho, encima de donde se situaba dicho órgano. Parecía nerviosa al decir todo eso.

"¡Vengan!"

La bruja se dejó caer en la cama, justo al costado de un exaltado Conde.

Con un leve sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos dijo en voz baja:

"_No creía que mi primera vez sería un trío pero será más experiencia. Por favor, sean tan gentiles como puedan."_

Sebastian sonrió incómodamente mientras Ciel la miraba con horror. _¿__¡__Q…qué?!_

Al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaban de la forma en que ella esperaba, se sentó en la cama. "Mm…¿Tienes problemas con mi ropa? Mira, primero desabotonas este…" Explicó mientras quitaba uno de los botones con un _'pop'_

"NO, NO, NO!" Ciel gritó agitando sus brazos fuertemente. "Espera un segundo, ¿¡Qué estás tratando de hacer aquí?!"

Lo único que Ciel esperaba era que Sieglinde, de alguna manera, les ayudara con todo esto de los hombres-lobo y aquí estaba ella, desabrochando su vestido.

_¿__¡Pero qué diablos…?!_

En ese momento Sullivan pareció entender el 'problema'.

"Oh, quieres tomar este fuerte por ti solo, entonces?" Le preguntó pícaramente al Conde. "Eres más hombre de lo que aparentas."

"¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!"

_¿Y qué con esa mirada…?_

Sebastian se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras observaba la escena. "Que el Joven amo es el tipo que prefiere desvestirla por él mismo…"

_¿__¡SEBASTIAN, QUÉ DICES?!_

Ciel estaba bastante sonrojado al escuchar las palabras de su mayordomo. ¿Desvestirla…por mí mismo?

"¿O eres el tipo que prefiere hacerlo con ropa?" Sullivan preguntó igualmente de sonrojada.

"Mi joven amo…ya en esta edad…"

Ciel no estaba entendiendo nada, ¡era como si Sebastian y Sieglinde supieran algo que él no!

"¡No sé de qué hablan pero sé que hay un malentendido aquí!

Sullivan quedó callada por un momento hasta que abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. "Esperen… ¿Podría ser que…?" Su pregunta quedó en el aire y se acercó al Conde, bajando su mano a su entrepierna y…_apretó._

Decir que Ciel se paralizó era una atenuación. Estaba más que atónito. Se había quedado congelado al sentir el apretón en partes…¡donde nadie debía tocar!

"Bueno, al menos eres un hombre apropiado." Sullivan le dijo como si fuera un hecho. La más pequeña de las sonrisas presente en su rostro.

"¡D-DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!" El Conde, totalmente sonrojado, empujó a la bruja de la cama, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo con las piernas aún arriba en el colchón.

Sebastian cubrió su boca rápidamente al ver la caída, primero por preocupación pero luego para contener la risita que quería escapársele. "S-señorita Sullivan, ¿está usted bien?" Aún escondiendo su sonrisa, Sebastian ayudó a la joven a subir a la cama, quien estaba le estaba haciendo un puchero a Ciel.

El mayordomo se dio cuenta de que debía intervenir por lo cual decidió que sería el momento perfecto para comer unos dulces.

"Pasar un tiempo dulce en la cama está bien," Comenzó. "Pero, ¿No creen que es tiempo de comer unos dulces?" Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Ciel estaba apunto de acceder pero Sullivan lo detuvo. "No, eso puede esperar. Esto," Se señalo a los tres. "Es importante."

Ciel tragó saliva. _¿__¡No había escapatoria alguna?!_

"S-Sullivan…creo que-"

"Yo creo que es tiempo de que empecemos, como tu dijiste _'no perdamos el tiempo'_"

Dicho esto, la pequeña bruja se subió encima del Conde, apoyada en sus rodillas.

Sebastian quedó en un shock al ver esto. Su amo siendo 'dominado' por esta…niña, sin poder hacer nada!

Sullivan estaba quitando el broche de su vestido cuando Ciel, en un intento desesperado de escapar la seguía empujando.

Esta vez, Sieglinde no cayó por el mismo truco. (no pun intended)* Cuando desabrochó los primeros dos botones se dio cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba el Conde debajo de ella. Para 'calmarlo' bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna de este, frotando sobre sus shorts.

Ciel, inconscientemente, dejó salir un suspiro por las caricias de la menor. "Detente…!"

Sin hacerle caso, Sullivan siguió con sus movimientos en la entrepierna del mayor hasta sentir un bulto formándose ahí. _Bingo._

Sebastian no había recibido orden alguna de parte de Ciel por lo que dudaba en actuar pero si esto llegaba a ser una amenaza tendría que intervenir…_pero vaya que disfrutaba verlo así._

Sullivan le sonreía maliciosamente al Conde sin dejar de tocarlo y este soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras una mínima parte aún se resistía.

"Pensé que eras hombre pero aún no haces nada para quitar mi ropa…qué decepción." Musitó la menor con una sonrisa surcando por sus labios.

Ciel no hubiera caído tan fácil por la psicología inversa pero esto era vergonzoso. En parte…Sullivan tenía razón. ¡Y lo peor es que Sebastian estaba allí viéndolo todo! Sin duda este lo molestaría todo lo que quedaba de su vida por este momento.

Se arrepentiría por esto, eso era más que obvio, pero eso será para después.

El Conde terminó de desabrochar los últimos botones que quedaban en el vestido de la bruja y se ocupó bajándolo, revelando los blancos hombros de la chica.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. Había ganado el juego mental.

El vestido fue dejado de lado, revelando el cuerpo esbelto de la menor.

Para sus once años tenía un lindo cuerpo, largas piernas, cintura pequeña rodeada por un corset negro y senos del tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo.

"Deja de mirar tanto y haz algo…" Sullivan cruzó sus brazos sobre su brassier de encaje con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

_¿__Acaso…acaso se había quedado mirándola de más?_

"L-lo siento…" dijo Ciel, acercándose un poco para quitar su corset.

Pero no resultó como lo había planeado. El corset se resistía a ser quitado y los nudos parecían conspirar contra él.

"¡No sale…!"

"¡Sólo desamárralo!"

"¡Eso hago!"

Conteniendo una leve risa, Sebastian decidió ayudar a su joven amo.

"Joven amo, déjeme darle una mano."

El mayordomo, con facilidad, desató los lazos que amarraban el corset de la niña. "Deberías aprender de él." Remarcó ella con un guiño coqueto.

"¿Necesita ayuda con otra c-" "No, eso será suficiente, Sebastian." Ciel se negaba a dejar que Sebastian lo haga ver como incompetente. Primera vez o no.

"Como lo desee, Joven amo." Dando unos pasos atrás dejó que el muchacho siga con lo suyo.

Ciel parecía tener problemas con el broche del brassier de Sullivan pero justo antes de que Sebastian interviniera, logró desabrocharlo, felicitándose mentalmente.

Apenas esa prenda fue retirada, Sieglinde se abalanzó al Conde, más por no querer que la vea que por querer sentirlo cerca…aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba nada mal.

De hecho…_le gustaba._

Se inclinó para robarle un beso a este mientras le quitaba la ropa también. Quería sentir su pecho contra el suyo.

El saco fue fácil, el chaleco también ya que sólo contaba de tres botones y la camisa no fue lo más difícil del mundo.

Ciel estaba celoso. _¿__¡Cómo es que para ella es tan fácil?! _En sus pensamientos, la ropa masculina debía ser más difícil de quitar también, sólo para que el Conde no se sintiera tan mal de haber fallado en la tarea.

Después de dejar toda esa ropa a un costado de la cama, Sullivan volvió a besarlo, frotando levemente su pecho con el pecho del chico.

"_Umm…"_

Ninguno de los dos podía negar que era una sensación placentera. Cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel contra piel. Todo aumentaba la excitación en ambos notoriamente.

"_¡Ciel…!"_

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Ciel comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la entrepierna de la menor. Haciendo la sensación aún más placentera para los dos.

"_Ah… __¿__Alguien está desesperado, no es así?"_

Los ojos verdes de la menor brillaban con lujuria mirando al mayor debajo de ella con una mínima cantidad de dominancia.

Desde que entraron, ella sabía lo que tendría que hacer pero no fue sólo por el hecho de que entraran hombres a la aldea. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que Ciel fuera casi de su edad, no.

Fue porque desde que ella lo vio… se sintió atraída hacia él. Había algo en ese chico, tal vez su mirada misteriosa por ese parche. Su forma de interactuar con la gente, la adorable forma en la que se sonrojaba… o tal vez era simplemente _él._

"Estoy lista, Ciel…"

Dejando de lado la vergüenza, Sullivan bajó sus panties que hacían juego con el olvidado brassier y guió la mano del joven por sus caderas, acariciando.

"¿S-s-segura…?"

Ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Y veo que tú también…_hehe._"

Resistiendo las ganas de empujarla nuevamente y salir de la habitación, Ciel giró con delicadeza, dejando a la menor debajo de él y quitó sus shorts junto con su ropa interior tirándolos junto las demás prendas.

"Esto…esto puede doler un poco…"

"Sé gentil…"

"Lo prometo."

Sebastian rodó los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a su amo siendo tan…tan…delicado hacia una mujer.

No le agradaba. _En lo absoluto._

Pero no había nada que el demonio pudiera hacer.

Ciel deslizó la punta de su miembro dentro de la chica de una manera lenta y cuidadosa temiendo a que le duela mucho.

"_¡Ah…!"_

La expresión de Sullivan mostraba dolor. Al parecer no importaba con cuanto cuidado hacía esto, siempre habría dolor.

"P-perdón… ¿Duele mucho?" Ciel se retiro en cuanto vio su rostro, temiendo hacerle aún más daño.

"N-no…sigue…"

El Conde hizo un segundo intento, entrando de nuevo en ella lentamente.

"_Mmn!"_

Le parecía algo egoísta de su parte que la sensación fuera placentera para él. Sullivan lo apretaba de una forma deliciosa. Su interior estrecho, húmedo y caliente.

Con la respiración agitada, Ciel se concentraba para no dejarse perder en la sensación e intentar facilitarle las cosas a la menor.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos para que ella se acostumbrara y cuando esta le dio el 'visto bueno' siguió introduciéndose más en ella.

"_Haa…"_

En ese momento llegó a un punto donde parecía haber una especie de barrera impidiéndole el paso.

"¿Eh…?"

Sebastian sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y se acercó a la espalda del joven, susurrando en su oído.

"Debe hacer un poco de fuerza, Joven amo." El mayordomo lo tomó de las caderas y empujó con suavidad. "Justo así."

"_S-Sebastian…"_

El mayor no se detuvo al escuchar el leve gemido de su amo y retiró sus caderas para luego empujarlas un poco más, rompiendo la 'barrera'.

"_¡Aah!"_

La pequeña bruja sintió una punzada de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_¡__Le había hecho daño!_

"Sebastian…d-detente…ella…" Ciel decía entre jadeos. No podía seguir moviéndose si ella estaba sintiendo algún tipo de dolor. Era obvio que esto pasaría pero se sentía mal de verla así.

"No se preocupe, Joven amo. Pasará pronto." Le aseguró su mayordomo pero al ver que el chico no hacía nada por seguir, él mismo continuó el vaivén de sus caderas, empujándolo de adentro hacia fuera con sus manos.

Como si las palabras del demonio hubieran hecho algún efecto en su cuerpo, el dolor disminuyó hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando solamente un placer abrumador.

"_¡Ciel!"_

El muchacho, siendo guiado por su sirviente jadeaba fuertemente al entrar por completo en ese pequeño agujero.

_Se siente tan bien… ¡nngh!_

La forma en que Sebastian lo empujaba de adentro hacia fuera era exquisita… Tanto así que empezaba a soltar leves gemidos sin querer. _"Ahh…"_

"M-más rápido… ¡Hazlo más rápido!" Le gritó Sullivan con voz demandante. Ciel se dejaba llevar por su mayordomo hasta que escuchó su voz, gritándole haciendo que él también moviera sus caderas, esta vez más rápido contra ella.

"_¡Ah! _¡A-así!"

Pronto, Ciel sintió una presión en su abdomen. Era extraño, tenía una fuerte necesidad de…de…bueno, no estaba seguro.

Pero sea lo que sea lo necesitaba. _Ahora._

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más torpes y sus piernas temblaban, ese _algo_ pasaría en cualquier segundo, estaba seguro.

"Aún no, Joven amo."

_¿Aún no qué? _ Continuó moviéndose sintiendo esa presión más y más fuerte en su abdomen. _Ya c-casi…_

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Sebastian serpenteó una de sus manos hasta el trasero del chico y le dio un leve apretón, exaltándolo.

"¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué ha-_mph!_" Sin poder terminar su oración, Sebastian metió dos de sus dedos en su boca, callándolo y dejándolo sorprendido.

Pero ya sabemos que pasa al sorprenderlo.

_Sor-prenderlo._

Ciel detuvo por un momento todos sus movimientos a lo que Sullivan respondió alzando sus caderas fuertemente contra el Conde.

Un_ "__¡__Mmnph!" _salió de la boca del niño al sentir la fuerza con la que Sieglinde se había embestido a sí misma a la vez que ella soltaba un largo _"__¡Ahhh!"_

Sebastian retiró sus dedos de la boca de Ciel, asegurándose que estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos y los rozó por la rosada entrada del joven.

_Sebas…_

Y de pronto sintió un dedo intruso abriéndose paso en él, introduciéndose y abriéndolo.

_¡__¿Qué?!_

"_¡__Aghh!_ ¿Qué-_ah!_"

El leve malestar que debía estar sintiendo su amo se iría pronto, pensó Sebastian, cuando encontrara _ese _lugar todo sería diferente.

Sebastian encorvó su dedo en el interior de Ciel en busca de punto débil. _Debe estar cerca…_ Se decía el demonio a sí mismo y decidió meter un segundo dedo, esta vez imitando con estos una tijera cortando.

"S-Sebas…"

No mostraba signos de dolor, a lo mucho mostraba incomodidad pero era normal. Esta era la primera vez que dilataban su entrada y Sebastian lo hacía lo más suave posible pero eso no pararía el dolor, sólo lo disminuiría.

"No detenga sus embestidas, Joven amo." Ciel casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Sebastian, por su parte, seguía haciendo una moción de tijeras, sacando y volviendo a meter sus dedos dentro de la estrecha entrada de su amo mientras este volvía con las estocadas hacia Sullivan.

Por una parte el calor que emanaba la pequeña bruja y por otro los dedos de Sebastian que hacían que sus músculos se relajaran, todo era agobiante para el joven Conde. Si esto seguía por más tiempo entonces estaba seguro de que no aguantaría y…aún no estaba seguro de que ocurriría pero sería algo parecido a explotar.

De pronto, los largos dedos de su mayordomo fueron retirados y, a su pesar, soltó un suave gemido en protesta.

"No se preocupe, Joven amo, ahora relájese…" La voz aterciopelada de Sebastian resonó en sus oídos, haciéndolo calmarse y a la vez entusiasmarse.

Luego de darle unos besitos en la nuca, Sebastian bajó el cierre de su pantalón negro y a su vez su ropa interior, liberando su grande y grueso miembro.

"_¡__Mmn, Ciel!"_

Sullivan se aferró a la espalda del peliazul enterrando sus uñas en esta fuertemente siendo nublada por el placer que el Conde le brindaba.

Ciel pronto sintió 'algo' tocando su entrada, estaba caliente y duro. Solo podía _imaginar _que sería…

Este 'objeto' forzaba su pequeño hoyito a que se abriese como él jamás hubiera imaginado, entrando y sumergiéndose en el haciendo que se arredrara.

"_¡__P-para!"_ Lloriqueó Ciel por el creciente y agudo dolor en su trasero.

El eje del miembro de Sebastian era exorbitante para el menor quien con lágrimas en los ojos rogaba por que se detuviera. Su única forma de olvidar el punzante dolor siendo Sullivan, la pequeña se empeño en ayudar a Ciel como él lo había hecho antes, moviéndose con destreza bajo este.

_¡__¿Dónde demonios-_

"_¡__Aaahh! _¡S-Se-Sebastian!"

_Ahí está._

El demonio salió casi por completo, dejando sólo la punta dentro de Ciel y con fuerza entró nuevamente provocando un gemido lleno de placer salir de la garganta del muchacho.

"¿Cómo se siente, Joven amo?" Sebastian susurró en el oído del menor mientras este se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo a los dos.

"M-mucho… _¡__Es mucho!"_

La sensación de los dos a la vez era demasiado para Ciel quien casi estaba retorciéndose debajo de su mayordomo y encima de la bruja.

"Ciel…n-no puedo…más!" Susurró entre jadeos, Sullivan quien estaba a punto de alcanzar el preciado orgasmo.

Sebastian golpeaba sin piedad alguna la próstata del menor y él respondía con agudos gemiditos y uno que otro lloriqueo.

"S-Sullivan… _¡__Oh, Sebastian!"_

El interior de Sullivan comenzó a apretarlo más y humedecerse en exceso cuando ella soltó un ahogado gemido.

La sensación en su abdomen había vuelto y esta vez con más fuerza. Era una necesidad que estaba cerca de ser satisfecha, el principio del fin.

Sebastian gruño por lo bajo ya que Ciel estaba apretándolo bastante fuerte. Él era un demonio, jamás había durado tan poco pero con este…niño estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Ciel alzó sus caderas para dejar que Sullivan, ya cansada por todo el 'ejercicio' se echara en la cama y los dejara terminar.

"_Ciel…"_

El Conde abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su mayordomo.

_¿Acaso lo había imaginado? Sebastian… ¿Había dicho su nombre por primera vez?_

De hecho debió ser su imaginación, sin embargo, Ciel dudaba bastante el hecho. Su nombre…sonaba hermoso con la entonada voz de Sebastian.

"Otra v-vez… Dilo o-otra…_¡__ah!"_

"_Ciel…"_

"¡Otra vez…_nngh!_"

El pequeño Conde rebotaba cada vez que Sebastian lo penetraba con dureza, gimiendo contra su voluntad. Un líquido incoloro salía de su uretra en forma de gotitas, deslizándose por todo su miembro.

"_C-Ciel…"_

La presión en su abdomen al fin se calmó cuando una electricidad corrió por su espina dorsal haciendo que arquee su espalda mientras de su miembro salía su esencia a borbotones.

"_¡__Sebastian!"_

Con un último gruñido Sebastian se corrió dentro del menor quien cayó agotado en la cama mientras este salía de su interior.

"Eso fue…divertido." Rió Sullivan quien había observado el resto en silencio.

"No puedes d-decirle a nadie, ¿lo sabes?"

"Sí, no te preocupes, no diré nada." Bostezó. "Será mejor que me vaya, es hora de dormir."

Sebastian ayudó a la joven a limpiarse y vestirse para luego colocarle el cinturón con los globos, después de él mismo haberse aseado antes. "¿Segura que no necesita ayuda, Señorita Sullivan?" Dijo el mayordomo, volviendo a su comportamiento normal como era debido.

"No, estaré bien, gracias." Con una sonrisa, Sullivan se retiró de la habitación.

Sebastian volteó la mirada a su amo quien seguía tirado en la cama boca abajo. "Joven amo, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Sí…"

"Déjeme limpiarlo antes de que se duerma." Dicho esto, el pelinegro se dispuso a traer algo para quitarle a su amo los fluidos que se secaban en su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Espera!" El Conde lo jaló del brazo antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. Sebastian lo miró con una pizca de interés. "¿Joven amo?"

"No quiero… quiero dormir…"

Normalmente, el demonio no hubiera cedido tan fácil pero de seguro su amo estaba cansado después de todo…eso.

Con un suspiro, cedió a sus deseos.

"Descanse, Mi joven amo." Dudo por un breve momento pero al final decidió darle un ligero beso en la frente.

"Que descanses, Sebastian…" Dijo el menor quedándose dormido.

"Igualmente, _Ciel._"

Inclinándose, se retiró de la habitación para dejarlo descansar. Mañana se despertaría de muy mal humor por el dolor que sentiría en la parte baja de su espalda así que mejor que descanse lo que pueda. Rió el demonio, caminando a su cuarto asignado.

Ya podía imaginar el grito que pegaría en cuanto intentase levantarse.

* * *

*(1): Pues, técnicamente abrió sus dos ojos pero sólo se notaba uno por el parche. Pero abrió los dos.

*(2): Globo de bruja.

*(3): 'No juego de palabras intencional' La verdad es que no me dí cuenta al momento de escribirlo así que de veras no fue intencional. (?)

Si les gustó dejen reviews~ 3


End file.
